


Bloody Love

by StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Greg Lestrade, Cuddling, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explosions, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Greg loves Y/n, Lots of Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sherlock's little sister, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword/pseuds/StuffedFoxWithTheWifiPassword
Summary: There was a loud bang, and  bright light as the force of the sudden explosion threw Y/n to the ground. Her head slammed against the cold tile, and she felt a crack in her head.Y/n is Sherlock's little sister, and also a survivor of the Moriarty bombings.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Reader, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Bloody Love

**Author's Note:**

> Starts out real soft, then gets angst, and then right back into soft.

Y/n Holmes walked down Scotland Yard's halls, a cup of coffee in one hand and files in the other. She yawned, opening the door to the morgue with her elbow. "Morning Molls."

"Y/n!" Molly chirped, smiling brightly at her. "Hi! How was your vacation?"

"It was lovely." She sighed, putting her files down on the desk and sliding into the familiar spiny chair. Y/n leaned back into it, sighing contently as her muscles relaxed. "I'm glad to be back though...How is Sherlock?" She had to ask about her big brother.

Molly smiled, "Oh you know...He's..."

"Sherlock." They both said in unison, then giggled softly. The two continued their little chat, catching up about all the cases Y/n missed on her few weeks vacation.

The door opened, and Greg Lestrade walked in. "Ey, there she is!" He smiled, walking over to give Y/n a pat on the shoulder. His smile was bright, his eyes cheery as ever. "How was your vacation, Y/n?"

"Greg!" She smiled, standing up to give her friend a big hug. She was a hugger, and Greg was always up for her embraces. His arms wound tightly around her, picking her up slightly in his grip. "It was wonderful, though I missed seeing that handsome mug."

Greg chuckled, "Stop, you'll make me blush!"

Y/n missed this. Their flirty banter, which never failed to put a smile on Y/n's face. She let him go, rubbing the back of her neck as she sat back down. Greg took up a vacant stool nearby, adjusting his coat. His big brown eyes never left Y/n's (E/c)'d eyes, and for a moment she felt butterflies in her stomach. It was no secret she had a massive crush on Lestrade, almost every woman in Scotland Yard did. "So, anything new with you."

Greg's lips twitched up in a slight smile, and he shrugged. "Uh, not really...Oh, Sherlock's a bit antsy, he and John had a tiff."

"Oh god, what happened now?" Y/n asked, nearly slamming the case file close. Greg grinned at her excitement.

"Apparently--"

_**BOOM!!** _

There was a loud bang, and bright light as the force of the sudden explosion threw Y/n to the ground. Her head slammed against the cold tile, and she felt a crack in her head. Y/n's ears were ringing, and the world seemed to go in slow motion. She tried calling out for her friends, but her vocal cords wouldn't work with her.

Y/n started to cry. Behind her eyes, all she could see was Moriarty's sinister grin. She could hear his voice, mingled with the loud ringing. Blood trickled from her nose, and she could barely breath. _I'm going to die here_ , she said to herself. _And I never got to say goodbye to Sherlock. Never got to go to Greece with Molly. And.._

 _And never got to tell Greg I loved him._ She coughed, hands in her blood caked hair. "Greg..." She sobbed softly, "No.." She knew he might be dead, and it only made her cry more.

Suddenly, someones arm wrapped around her back and dragged her next to a warm body. "Y/n.."

Y/n coughed. She didn't know if she was hallucinating or not, but she was sure the person talking to her was Greg. "Greg..." She sobbed and buried her face against his neck. "Greg..."

"I got you." Lestrade hooked his arms under Y/n's, and dragged her out of the debris of the explosion. She hadn't even known she had been buried in a pile of bricks and glass. Once safety out, her arms wound around his shoulders, gripping his short grey hair and she sobbed against his shoulder. "Oi, listen, I have you..." Greg whispered.

"I love you." She sobbed, her fear powering her words, "I...Fuck, Greg..."

Greg pressed his lips to her temple, holding her tightly in his arms, "I love you to. Cmon, we need to go..." He picked her up, holding her to his chest as he escaped the still burning building. Y/n rested her still throbbing head against his shoulder, snuggling into him. Her head hurt so much, and for a moment she let her eyes close.

"Y/n...Y/n, wake up darlin'......I think she's waking up!"

Y/n slowly opened her eyes, groaning softly as bright light burst into her vision. A face, a face she knew, was there to. Slight rough stubble, big brown eyes, short greying hair. Greg.

"Hey..." He said softly, "How'd ya feel?"

"Bad..." She said, struggling to speak. She noticed his bandaged arm, and bruised up face, "You..."

"Me?" He looked confused, then seemed to remember his own injuries, "Ah, nah just a nick..." Greg slipped his hand into Y/n's, holding it like his life depended on it.

She was suddenly aware of the other man in the room. Her brother looked by the doorway, frowning as he pulled himself deeper into his ‘mind palace’. “Sherl...” she said happily, though weakly. Sherlock looked up, and let a soft smile tug at his lips.

”Hello, Y/n.” He said, his monotone voice steady. He slowly walked over, taking up a seat on her other side. Sherlock leaned in, and Y/n's fingers gracefully ruffled his hair, "I see you're feeling better already."

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, glancing over at Greg.

Greg's thumb gently caressed the back of her hand, "Almost two weeks."

Y/n's head started to hurt, "What?" She tried sitting up, and Greg gently put his hands on her shoulders. "T-two weeks...Oh god, Molly-"

"She's ok!" Greg assured, "She woke up a few days after the explosion...Mild concussion, fractured arm..."

"You...You saved me." Y/n remembered. She remembered his strong arms dragging her out of the fire, and the words she sobbed. "Greg..."

Greg took a deep breath, "Sherlock, can ya give us a minute?"

Y/n's brother slowly got up, and left the hospital room. "Greg, I..."

He got up and leaned over her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "I thought you died." He said quietly, "You...Your heart stopped..." He looked down a his shoes and hissed through his teeth.

"Greg..." Y/n gently cupped his jaw in her hands, leaning up to kiss his nose. Then his forehead. Then his lips.

"Shit, Y/n..." Greg nearly crawled into her lap, tears flooding his eyes, "Don't you ever scare me like that again..."

"I..." Y/n kissed him again, softly and lovingly. "I love you."

"I bloody love you to."


End file.
